


Something Entirely new

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Star Wars Steven Universe Fusion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: In that moment he had been something different, and it left him with so many questions. He had been himself, yes, but also something entirely new. He felt frustration that he had not had time to learn about this new entity that had been him, yet not.





	Something Entirely new

If there was one thing that Obi-Wan excelled at it was the Martial arts. When he was in the Salle with a weapon in his hands everything just clicked. It felt like his lightsaber was an extension of his own body. He felt connected to it and to everything else, the force flowing through him and leading him in a dance that felt like second nature to him. Someone calling his name broke his focus and he stopped his kata to look at who had called him. The Pearl grimaced when he saw that it was Bruck. The red Agate had been making life hard for Obi-Wan whenever he could. He widened the rift between Obi-Wan and his other age-mates in the kindergarten by speaking of how unnatural it was for a pearl to have future vision. 

“Look, Oafy-Wan actually thinks he can fight!” Bruck elbows Aalto and gestures in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Doesn’t he know Pearl’s belong in the corps?” He Sneers.

Obi-Wan grips his sword tighter and tries to ignore the taunts and continue working on the Serano Kata. If he could just keep ignoring them for a bit longer, Master Dralig would be there and they would back off.

“Yeah” Aalto agrees. “You’ll never make the cut. Do actually think any Knight in the order is going to take  _ you _ on as a padawan?”

The comment hit it’s intended mark and Obi-Wan stopped and turned around. “Master Seva was a Pearl and was invaluable to the development of the Jedi order.” He replied as calmly as he could, keeping his face impassive.

Bruck and Aalto shared a Look. “Master Seva was a counselor. All he did was research and writing. “Aalto dismissed Obi-Wan’s suggestion with a smirk.

“Which is part of what we do as Jedi. All Jedi should better themselves through the seeking of knowledge. I can see why you two would dismiss it. The pursuit of knowledge is something you perpetually struggle with.”Obi-Wan attacked back and smiled mischievously when he saw both boys flush with anger. Bruck took a challenging step forward, his fist came up in a battle position, but before he could retaliate, Master Dralig swept into the room, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him. Bruck shot Obi-Wan a poisonous look and walked to the other side of the Salle, Aalto following him. The other students file in soon after and Cin Dralig sets them to sparring. When Cin is assigning sparring partners, Bruck tries to subtly position himself so he would be chosen to face Obi-Wan, but the Older Apatite chooses a blond girl named Siri-Tachi who was new to the class. Rumor was that she was a year younger and was promoted to the class based on ability. She had pale skin and the dark, square hematite gem he spotted when she turned her back to him made a striking contrast. She moved with grace and confidence to take her place in front of him and slid into an Ataru starting position.

Obi-Wan was so focused on examining her he almost didn’t hear Master Dralig call for the spar to start. He stood his ground and waited for her to make the first move. She rushed forward with a speed that rivaled his own and her training saber clashed against his with an unexpected amount of force. He grinned as he held her off. This was going to be fun. The fight progressed and they were evenly matched. They flew through the air thrusting and parrying and it became almost like a dance. His heart soared as they moved in sync, one retreating when the other advanced. A laugh escaped his throat unbidden at the unbridled joy he was experiencing. He met Siri-Tachi’s blade and then with a flash of light everything changed.  One moment they were Siri-Tachi, and Obi-Wan, and the next Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan come together to create something new. 

“What,” they said as they looked down at themself. Their tunic no longer fit correctly. This was taller than Obi-Wan had ever been and much taller than Siri-Tachi had been. One hand reached to feel the gem that usually rested upon Obi-Wan’s forehead and the other to touch the one that usually rested between Siri-Tachi’s shoulder blades. The cool smooth touch of stone told them that they were both there, and it was in this moment they both realized that they had become one, they had fused. They were so shocked that it destabilized the fusion and they broke apart and fell to the floor. They stared at each other in shock until the silence that had permeated the room when they fused broke as a wave of murmuring washed over them. 

The noise got louder and louder until suddenly Master Dralig spoke. “You have all done well today, So I am releasing you early. Please return your training sabers and head out.” The other gems stood frozen looking back and forth between Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan, and The combat Master until Dralig clapped his hands together to urge them to follow his directive. The young gems slowly filed towards the changing rooms to clean up. Obi-Wan rose up to follow before Master Dralig stepped in front of him and motioned for him to stop. “Obi-Wan, Siri-Tachi, I would like to talk to both of you.” Obi-Wan nodded and followed the Older Gem to the corner of the room as anxiety started to rise making him fidget in an undignified manner. He stole glances at Siri-Tachi surreptitiously, wondering what was going on in her mind. It was so strange to think that just a few minutes ago he knew all of her thoughts. It was certainly different, but being a part of something bigger, sharing himself with someone in that manner had felt natural. Was Master Dralig going to discipline them for it? He had been taught the basics of fusion, but it wasn't something that came up practically in the curriculum that he knew of. He looked back at Siri-Tachi again and she caught his eye, but her expression was blank, and he couldn't read her. Obi-Wan almost ran into Master Dralig’s back when he stopped and cursed himself for his inattention

Master Dralig looked from the Hematite to the Pearl and when he was sure he had their attention he spoke. “I assume you have both learned the basics of fusion and know what just happened.” Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan nodded an affirmation. “It is highly unusual for two gems of different types to be able to fuse so easily on a first meeting. There is a strong connection between the two of you.” Obi-Wan looked at Siri-Tachi, trying to see more of her, trying to figure out what about her meshed so well with him. The combat master saw him looking and frowned. “Fusing is not forbidden as you know, but it is not something that is taught until you are older because it can promote attachment. So I must ask you not to do it again.” He looked from the young Pearl to the even younger Hematite trying to judge if the weight of his concern was impressed upon them. After a long moment, he nodded, decided his message had been heard and dismissed them. Obi-Wan and Siri-Tachi left the room quickly not daring to look at each other, both of their minds heavy with thoughts on what had happened.

 

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan could not sleep that night, his mind had been replaying those few moment he had been fused with Siri-Tachi. In that moment he had been something different, and it left him with so many questions. He had been himself, yes, but also something entirely new. He felt frustration that he had not had time to learn about this new entity that had been him, yet not. He had felt stronger as that being, the amalgam of himself and the younger Hematite, and he wanted to know what they could do together. His brow creased as he frowned. He should not be having these thoughts, Master Dralig had told them not to do it again, and it would be wrong to disobey. These musings were pointless. He turned onto his side, pulling the blanket up higher, and determinedly shut his eyes. He wouldn't dwell on this any longer. Even though he laid still, and closed his eyes, it was a long time until he succumbed to sleep.


End file.
